Path That Lies Ahead
by Seepingshadows
Summary: Elleana Bennet, is a mysterious girl that's been travelling alone through Amestris in search for answers. Answers only her alchemy teacher and she can give. Will she ever find the truth. OC centered. First attempt at a FMA fic
1. On the Way

**It's been awhile since I wrote anything. This will be my first try at a FMA story. So, please don't be to hard with me, but also if you could, tell me what you think. I know the first chapter is pretty short but the next one is a little longer. The words between the two breaks are different lines from fma's theme songs. I hope you all like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma or its characters.**

**Story summary: Elleana Bennet, is a mysterious girl that's been travelling alone through Amestris in search for answers. Answers only her alchemy teacher and she can give. Will she ever find the truth. **

* * *

****** With eyes open wide, I stumble down the path that lies ahead of me. Unable to see the journey's end, the hope for tomorrow will help me ease my pain today. From this day forward I'm living to fulfill dreams. At my fingertips the truth lies ahead.**

* * *

**Elleana Bennet, 1913**

**Station Stop of a small country town just a little south of East City**

It was one of those days. The teen lifted her arms above her head and stretched out with a yawn. The breeze blew her hair around causing the girl to get slightly annoyed. Huffing out a breath, she pulled her hair over her shoulder before leaning back on the bench she was sitting on. "How much longer?" she wondered glancing around the empty station stop dully crossing her black booted foot over the other. Sitting in boredom, her head started slightly bobbing as her eyes began to shut.

**~Four Months Ago~**

**~Central Station~**

"Are you okay, miss?" an older man wondered standing not far from the girl who curled more into herself at the sound of the voice. The girl slightly whimpered as her gaze turned to the man. He looked maybe in his late forties, early fifties. His light brown hair graying and his eyes shining a brilliant brown. Said man gasped at the deep emerald orbs that seemed so void of life. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?" the man questioned sounding alert at the state the child was in.

"N-no, no one….no one…hurt" she whispered in a hoarse voice so quietly the man almost didn't hear. He nod to let her know she was heard and opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it as the small girl started talking again. "I'm waiting for someone. They'll come back for me, right?" she questioned desperately wanting reassurance. The man looked sadly at the girl in thought. He comes to the station quite often and for the pass week had seen this child huddled up in the corner alone. It appeared that she hadn't moved from this spot in some time.

"Are you hungry?" he asked unexpectedly making the child look up in wonder. "My wife is an amazing cook and just loves getting to show off her skills." he explained with a smile as the girl forced back a pitiful smile in return.

"Is it really okay?" she responses thinking the man would say he was kidding and laugh, but he just nod. The girl's eyes faintly lit up in hope as she slowly slid up the wall wincing as she stretched out. The man had been about a foot or so taller than her when she finally moved to stand by him.

"So how old are you?" the man ask curiously noticing that she looked older than he first thought.

"I'm fourteen, I think." she answered whispering the last part to herself as the two headed to his home were his wife stood waiting to greet him.

This taste amazing, Mrs. Welsh." the girl complimented shoving the food into her mouth. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten.

"I made plenty. Eat as much as you like" the woman laughed warmhearted watching the small teen devour her plate and started on her second.

"So what's your name?" the man, the girl now known as Mr. Welsh, asked as she paused from eating and looked at the kind couple before deciding to tell them her story. The girl choked back a sob as she finished her tale not wanting to cry in front of these strangers who were being so kind to her. Mrs. Welsh came over and pulled the girl into a hug.

"There, there. You'll be okay." Mrs. Welsh said gently.

" We'll help you get back up on your feet." Mr. Welsh smiled encouragingly.

**~The Present~**

"Miss? Miss, are you here for the train to Resembool?" a woman asked shaking the girl's shoulder trying to wake her. Elle blinked her eyes sleepily at the woman. The train's whistle blew making the girl wake with a start.

"Ah, the train!" the girl shouted jumping up and running to the train that had started to leave. "SAFE." she cried out as she jumped and landed on the back of the train and struck a pose. She adjusted the strap of her bag as she looked for a place to sit. A smile crossed her face at the nearly empty train car.

'It should only take a day to reach Resembool. Hopefully, that man's there. What's his name? Benjamin Higgins.' the girl sighed before her thoughts started wandering. 'Wonder how the Welsh's are doing?' she wondered remembering the kind man she meet all those months ago. She had left so suddenly without facing either of them. She just couldn't bring herself to say goodbye. All she could muster was a thank you note with an explanation about what she decided. The man and his wife really had helped her out. They had treated her like their daughter and after a month of living with them and learning ways for her to survive on her own she decided her path.

'I'm no longer waiting. I'm going to find you.'

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. The second one will be out in a couple of hours. **

**So, it wasn't to awful, was it? It's probable hard to tell much from such a small amount.**

**Bet you're wondering why I didn't write out Elle's back story when she told the Welsh's. I had it written out but decided I wanted to keep the readers guessing. Don't worry though, I'm going to reveal it little by little.**


	2. Elle In Resembool

**Elleana Bennet, 1913**

**Resembool**

"Figures that it'd be the last place I looked" Elle grumbled looking out the window. The train stop in Resembool was within view. Around five days ago, a criminal escaped from the prison in East City. The criminal is an Alchemist named Benjamin Higgins, that was imprisoned for kidnapping and murder. All his targets so far have been young women. He was last spotted boarding a train heading Southeast. The train had only stopped in three places, all in which were small towns. Elle already checked the first two stops and came up short. She was beginning to think he got off the train and walked to another town. That would make it more difficult to find him, but Elle was pretty sure he was in Resembool. Just recently two girls have vanished from there, and Elle felt positive that it was Benjamin's doing. Now you all might be wondering why she, a fourteen year old girl, was looking for an escaped killer. Well it was simple. The reward for his capture is quite a nice sum. This was just how Elle made her living.

Once the train stopped, Elle hopped off the train and glanced around smiling slightly. "So this is Resembool". There were only two main paths to take from the stop. One way lead out toward wide wavy hills that had houses here and there and fields full of sheep. The other way headed toward what Elle guessed was the town itself. The town was rather small. She decided that she'd ask around about the disappearance first. Elle was quickly growing annoyed. It seemed like the whole town was talking about it. So much so that the stories started changing into a bunch of crazy rumors. Everything Elle heard was just so far-fetched. It's no wonder nobody's been able to find out anything. Elle concluded that if they searched for the two girls as much as they talked about what happened that they would have been found.

'I give up questioning these people. The only helpful ones were the families of the two that vanished. Guess I'll resort to being bait as I scope out the area.' Elle resolved leaving the inn once it starting getting late. She slightly shivered as the wind picked up making her wish she wore her long sleeve jacket instead of her short sleeve half jacket. If it wasn't for the chilling breeze than the night would feel great. If ignoring the fact there was a killer around, Resembool was a rather peaceful place. There was nothing but rolling hills and mountains. It felt like a wonderful place to unwind but could picture easily growing bored at the nothingness. Elle had made it a habit to wander the many dirt pathways of Resembool at night since entering it two days ago. She was beginning to worry that she wouldn't find the two girls in time to save them at this rate. Yawning and stretching her limbs to the sky, Elle abruptly stopped and glanced around with a small smile threatening to spread across her face. The feeling of eyes watching her gave her the willies but she push down the feeling and made her face turn to a worried frown.

"Hello, is someone there?" Elle asked aloud in the soft voice trying to make it sound slightly fearful. She heard his footsteps before actually seeing him. The thirty something year old man appeared behind one of the stone fences that lined the side of the roads. He had short black hair and a little after shadow. His near black orbs raked over Elle's form before giving her a sheepish smile.

"Oh, you startled me." Elle gasped once she spotted him placing her hand over her heart trying to keep up the defenseless girl facade. She need to find out were the other girls were. He continued to smile sheepishly and walked to stand in front of her and a way not to scare her off.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just curious why such a pretty girl like yourself is walking alone here at night?" the man pondered eyeing Elle, who forced a gentle smile and looked to the sky.

"I love the night. It calms and soothes me. I was hoping if I went for a walk it might help. That some of this wind would blow away my worries and stress." Elle stated softly turning back to the man to give him a gentle smile.

" Aren't you scared being in the dark?" he ask as Elle shook her head smiling telling him that it felt like an adventure which Elle loved making the man laugh trying to hide it behind his black gloved hand. "You like adventures, miss?" as Elle replied that she read about them in her books all the time and like to think she'd go on her own adventure one day. " Have you ever explored Resembool's mountain caves?"

"There are caves here?" Elle faked excitement while growling at herself. Why didn't she know about these caves? It was such an obvious hiding place for a bad guy.

"Yeah, would you like to go see them? There's even a waterfall in one of the chambers." Benjamin smiled placing his hand on her forearm as if to drag her. Elle acted to make a few small protests which as excepted he quickly reassure her it'd be okay before Elle finally agreed. She could no longer hide her grin. Not that it mattered anymore. She could just say she was excited about the caves. The two walked for some time heading toward one of the closest mountains. After walking up a large slope, they came to a circular area with rock walls surrounding them on all sides besides the path they came from. To the right was the cave entrance. Elle squealed excitedly running over to it.

"This place is incredible!" she stated before smiling as an idea formed. Elle just knew the girls were in there. "Let's explore it." she quickly declared running into the cave ignoring Benjamin's shouts of protest. Shouting that they needed to stick together or she'd get lost. Elle moved swiftly jade colored eyes scanning everything in hopes of finding them. The cave had many inter chambers and tunnels. After some time, small lights dimly lit up the cave just enough to see the path. Benjamin must have done it. She had crossed his path a couple of times, which made her smirk and laugh while yelling "Catch me if you can.". It wasn't until paying attention to the chamber numbers, that stated which chamber was which, that she noticed she hadn't come across chamber four yet. She circled around a different way since chamber five had the entrances to three, six, and seven. Once she was back in three, she grew confused. Chamber three had two paths and a large hole in the floor. The paths were to chambers one and five. Where was chamber four? It took more time than Elle wanted to admit before she saw the pathway with the sign reading four. It had been across the room on the other side of the hole. Elle scoffed and pulled out a piece of chalk drawing the correct transmutation circle on the ground. She shoved the chalk back into the small pouch attached to her belt before activating the circle forming a stone bridge across the hole. Elle crossed the bridge and enter the fourth chamber with a smile. She found it. The fourth chamber was smaller than the others and had more lights making it brighter.

The chamber was a circular room with a small half circle room of the other side. Separating the two spaces were by metal bars giving off the feel of a jail cell. No lights were near the cell making it look dark inside. The main part of the chamber had a desk covered in research papers, bookshelves, and lab equipment. Elle's stomach turned when her eyes took in the right side of the room. There laying bound to a lab table was one of the missing girls. Running to the girl, Elle took off the binds and call out to her but the girl laid unmoving and void of all life.

"Hello. Is someone there?" a voice unexpectedly called from the cell. Elle moved to the other girl who was holding the bars. Dirt covered the girl, her blond hair was still up in a high ponytail looked tangled and messed up. Her steel-blue eyes glanced at Elle sadly. Elle was about to ask if she was okay before she been interrupted by a voice coming from the entrance.

"So you're an alchemist, are you? That is quite interesting. I wonder how an alchemist would fair as my test subject." the male's voice mused causing Elle to spin around to face him. Her eyes harden as the man stood leaned against the entrance watching her.

"Test subjects?" Elle roared enraged. "What is it you're trying to do? Experimenting on humans is illegal."

"Who cares about laws? To make true process I need human subjects. Soon my experiment will be complete and I'll go down in history." Benjamin informed as Elle growled him.

"Now why don't you be a good girl and-" he started as Elle run forward aiming to punch him in the face but he brought left arm up to block the attack causing her to whine at the unexpected pain that shot through her fist and up her arm. She jumped away from him slightly shaking her hand as if to wave away the pain. The guy laughed at her while pulling off the coat he was wearing.

"Your left arm is automail." Elle realized watching the guy closely as he smiled. She nearly gasped at his speed as he ran at her. He act as if to hit her with his left but quickly threw out his right grabbing the pouch attached to her belt and throwing it across the room.

"Now you have no chalk to draw a circle with, and there is no way you can beat me in a hand-to-hand fight. You should just give up." he laughed. However, the laughing halted as her fist collided with his face. She pulled her fist away and kicked him in the side.

"First rule of fighting: never let your guard down." Elle smirked as the guy hissed glaring at her. "And another thing, I will never give up when it comes to beating scum like you." she finished glaring fiercely at the man as they continued their battle. Elle was fast and good at dodging, but wasn't as strong and her hits didn't hurt as much as she would have liked. She was waiting for him to tire himself out. She hissed in pain as one of his punches hit her shoulder. He started breathing hard as she simply smiled at him ticking him off more.

"Stand still, damn it." he huffed. Elle cursed as she dodge away from his hit and her back pressed against the cave wall. "I got you." he yelled slamming his fist down on top of her head. The girl is the cell cried out in worry for her. Pain exploded through her head at the impact of the man's automail fist. Blood slid down her face as she sucked in a breath. Her head was pounding and her vision blurred for a moment.

"Was that suppose to hurt?" she smirked trying to get to this guy. Elle ignored the pain and watched as the guy's face turn to shock. While Benjamin was taken by surprise, Elle clapped hands together.

"It's my turn now." Elle growled grabbing his automail arm that had slowly been moving away from her head. Blue sparks flash at the contact of Elle's hands on his automail. The man's eyes widen as his arm broke into pieces. Elle swept her leg across the ground knocking Benjamin off his feet. She quickly clapped her hands together again touching the ground. Blue sparks flashed as part of the ground lifted up and wrapped around the man's arm and midsection.

"Your first mistake, Benjamin Higgins, was thinking I needed to draw a circle to use alchemy. You should have never underestimated me." Elle said clapping her hands and touching the bars of the cell. The girl smiled timidly as she stepped out of the cell. "I know you're probable scared and all but can you go and get the MPs. I need to stay here and watch these two." the girl nod before weakly muttering the thank you and running off. Elle grabbed her pouch from the floor and reattached it wiping dirt from her white dress.

"How can you use alchemy without a circle?" Benjamin questioned as Elle frowned.

_"Thank you so much for fixing my doll, Miss Elle." a small child that lived not far from the Welsh's chimed happily hugging her doll and running home. Elle stood up standing outside the home of her new family helping people who needed it. Her eyes looked forward feeling someone stare._

_"So it's true." a woman said walking closer. "But you're only a child. You couldn't have, but the proof is right here. You saw it, didn't? The truth." the woman ask making Elle frown. "I KNEW IT! So who was it?" she questioned making Elle confused._

_"What do you mean? Who was what?" Elle retort._

_"DON'T LIE TO ME!" the woman yelled becoming very scary looking. Elle flinched back surprised at how scary the woman looked. "You saw truth. You did it, you preformed human transmutation., didn't you? TELL ME!" _

She ignored Benjamin's words as she went through his research papers on his desk hissing in disgust. He was trying to find a way into the human mind and control it. Such a thing was impossible. He has used 14 girls in his research. All but one died. The 14th girl now laid on the lab table as a vegetable. Elle frowned sadly as she walked over to the girl.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time, but at least you can leave this place now." Elle apologized quietly holding the still girls hand. She stayed by the girl's side watching Benjamin from the corner of her eye till she heard multiple footsteps rushing toward them. She walk to the middle of the room as three MPs appeared.

* * *

Elle sighed as the blond-haired girl, that had been in the cell, took a seat beside her. After taking Benjamin into custody, making sure the girl on the table got back to her family, and getting her reward for catching him, the girl from the cell surprised Elle by waiting for her. She had wanted to find a way to thank her. Elle had told her it was okay, but the girl was stubborn. She dragged Elle to her house and offer her a place to stay as a way of thanks. Elle concluded that this girl wouldn't leave her alone till she paid her back in some way so Elle agreed to stay with the girl and her grandma for the rest of her time in Resembool. She planned on leaving soon anyways. The girl and her grandma treated her wounds and showed her the room she'd be staying in. Elle thanked them and tried to go to sleep but thoughts of the girl she couldn't save and the faces of the girl's family haunted Elle's mind. After some time, she got up and went to sit outside on the pouch.

"Can't sleep." the girl stated more than asked. Elle nod in response anyways as they both stared up at the stars in silence. How long had it been since that time? The time were everything begun. Elle turned her glaze forward staring out at the rolling hills of Resembool in disappointment.

"Is something wrong, Elle?" the blond asked in concern for her new friend as Elle pull her knees to her chest.

"It's so stupid. I shouldn't be so hopeful, but I can't help it. I wanted someone to know me." Elle explained in a way that confused the girl. She flashed her new friend a smile and told her not to worry.

_'I'm find the answers one day'_

* * *

**Declaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.**

**How was that? Chapter two is finished. Hopeful it's not to bad. I'll try and finish the next chapter soon. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
